coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5282 (10th June 2002)
Plot Les calls round on Emma and Curly and tells them that he's going to sort the rat problem out today. Karen tries to give Joe a hard time again and asks him what he was inside for. Joe is angry that the girls know he's been in prison. He confronts Dev about how they got the information. Geena tells Shelley she doesn't want to see Joe again, not because he's been inside but because he's been dishonest with her by not telling her. Aidan bunks off school to go into town. Sarah wants to go too but Aidan won't let her bring Bethany. She tells him she's finished with Todd but he doesn't seem interested. Sarah is depressed. Norris is excited to learn that he's been accepted as a Commonwealth Games Volunteer. He thinks he's going to be rubbing shoulders with royalty. Betty's surprise retirement party takes place in the Rovers. To Betty's delight Gordon Clegg and his wife Caroline turn up. To Caroline's annoyance Gordon asks Betty if she would like to come and live with them in Wimbledon. She says yes. Emma asks Les what he's done about the rats. He shows her a scruffy cat called Rossi who he's borrowed from a friend, saying he's a fantastic rat catcher. Emma tells Curly to phone the Council and get the proper rat catchers in. Outside the railway station, Bet Lynch climbs into a taxi and asks for Coronation Street. Cast Regular cast *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Joe Carter - Jonathan Wrather *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Aidan Critchley - Dean Ashton *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Ben Watts - Stephen Collins (Uncredited) *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) Guest cast *Gordon Clegg - Geoffrey Leesley *Caroline Clegg - Sarah Thurstan Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Yard *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Piccadilly Station - Exterior Notes *First appearance of Bet Lynch since 16th October 1995 although the character also appeared in all six episodes of the 1999 Spin-off Coronation Street - After Hours *First appearance of Gordon Clegg since 20th October 1995 and first appearance of Geoffrey Leesley in the role. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The factory girls speculate on Joe Carter's past, and there's a surprise guest at Betty's party. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,790,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2002 episodes